


STREAM GAME!!

by Hiromachi



Series: STREAM GAME!! [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Based IRL, Comedy, Crushes, Gen, School, Senior year, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 08:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21012503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiromachi/pseuds/Hiromachi
Summary: "So, when are we streaming tonight’s game?" said Cole, who seemingly glossed over his PC."Not right now, too tired, school requirements.."5 students ready to absolutely drop-out become streamers that live in the same house, what would happen in a dire situation of failing grades, no foodand tuition?





	STREAM GAME!!

The year 2019, a year full of misinformation, a year full of disastrous surprises, but nothing is all that different for the 5 students that currently try to survive the semester, with a barely passing mark on their cards. 

As a result, they started the idea of making a stream team, what would their future behold?

////////

“What does AIICT even stand for?” 

“It stands for..uh..” A small girl piqued, looking up at an adult with a questioned look on her face. 

“Well..?” the woman started to sound stern, an impatient look writing across her face.

“U-uh.. I’ll have two number nines .. I’ll have another nine but..large..and a number six with extra dip...can..you give me two number 45s, o-one with cheese...and a large..s-..sod..a..” She started stepping backwards, and eventually speeding out of the fast food chain. 

Another girl popped up around the area, who recognized her face and approached her. 

“Hey dude! You look, uhm, stressed.” 

“Thanks I tried to meme in McDonalds but it didn’t work out too well.” 

Leaning onto the wall, the latter lifted up their glasses and responded, “Mae. I really think you shouldn’t do that, especially in this place. Where there are students from AIICT..”.

Mae flustered, covering her face with her hands. 

“I know! I was just bein’ a little stupid is all..” Mae shrugged and sighed, hovering over her phone. “Lookie, Cole is gonna come any minute and I’m pretty sure if he saw me do that kind of shit, I’m gonna be made fun of, Raya!”.

“Speak of the devil.”

Cole overshadowed both Raya and Mae, slowly asserting dominance on them. 

“I did see that, by the way” He laughed, and Mae’s face turned to a brighter red. “No you didn’t! I’m gonna erase it from your memory just you wait!”

The two laughed as another entered the scene. He put on his glasses and slumped his bag on the sidewalk, looking at the three. “Guys, I’m going to totally fail this exam today.” Jerry exclaimed. 

“God, I hope you don’t.” 

“Only hoping.” 

The four walked inside the students lounge, a place where the students can hang out after class hours. Now they’re using this space to study for their examinations, students holding their reviewers left and right, others were just playing on their phones, not caring a bit for the big test their going to take. 

Raya takes a step forward, and smells the air. “Ah yes, the fresh scent of students suffering under multiple requirements and deadlines. Hell week.” she smiles. 

Mae and Cole put down their bags on the table, while Jerry slams his book lightly in front of them. “Okay guys, all of us are gonna be determined to pass this quiz.” 

“Not really..” 

“That wasn’t enthusiastic at all.” he frowns.

Mae wasn’t really sure if she was to be enthusiastic about the exams. She had failed this subject multiple times in her junior year, and now she was gonna take the exam that will determine if she were to fail or not. 

On the other hand: Raya, Cole and Jerry are trying their best to study, not a single bit of information entering their brain. 

“I can’t do this anymore, this is too hard!” Raya whined. She didn’t seem too sure about passing the exams either, but considering her grades in the quizzes and the performance tasks, the exams wouldn’t pull down her grade too bad. 

Cole glossed over her book, and furrowed his eyebrows as he kept flipping more pages. “Why did you draw on your book?” 

“The book is boring, I needed to spice it up with at least something in there.” Raya thought that was a good reason, but in reality she was just too lazy to bring out her sketchbook. “You also highlighted these in..glitter pens?” 

Raya shushed him, “We can be very extra, y’know?”.

While studying, something came to realization amongst them, but they all shrugged it off.

** _11:45 AM - DISMISSAL TIME_ **

About to head out of the classroom, Mae noticed a small notepad open on her classmate’s computer.

Out loud, she read: “I don’t want to do this anymore!”. She giggled, knowing that a few people passed their exams, and fully knowing that she herself had not passed. 

She saw a wistful expression on Jerry’s face as she went out of the classroom. 

Mae slowly approached him, patting his shoulder. “Reviewing before the exams didn’t really help out, didn’t it?”

“I got mental blocked.”

“Same.” said Cole and Raya in unison, looking down on their phones for the exam grade. 

That said, someone came bursting into the corridor.

“FUCK I’M LATE!” 

“Justyn, it’s dismissal already, but there is a special exam in awhile if you weren’t able to take it.” 

“Oh thank goodness...” 

** _1:00 PM - SPECIAL EXAM DISMISSAL _ **

“Hey guys!” Justyn walked out of the room, with a smile on his face, but Mae was quick to notice his smile. 

“You failed too, didn’t you?”

“Hell yeah. I got a zero.”

“Oh my God.” 

Justyn shrugged as he pulled out a yellow intermediate pad paper out of his bag. “I mean, look at this. Nonsense equations. I didn’t know how to answer any of them.” He frowned. 

All of them decided that it was time to go home, but not until they overheard a conversation between two students. 

“Hey, Under Development is gonna stream tonight! They’ve been gone for a bit of a while, haven’t they?”

“I mean they had to, they said were going to have a little hiatus due to their midterms.” 

“It’s a little weird..” the student sighed, “they have the same dates for their exams just like ours?”

“Must be a coincidence then!” 

All five of them smiled. Before the school year started, they were all streamers who played games every weekend of the night, just like how others would do. 

When they had found out they all had streamed, they decided to form a group together, in hopes of getting famous, and they were getting there. People around them recognized the small group of streamers in their online personas, hiding behind a cartoon version of themselves on screen. 

To forget that they were going to fail, they decided to do a stream that night,

And this is their time to shine. 

////////////////

  
  


It’s 8:30pm, 10 minutes before the streams starts for the night. The members are setting up their stations, fixing their PCs, their mics, and everything else that they had to set up. 

Mae and Raya were currently setting up their game, whilst Cole and Jerry are setting up the microphones for each PC. It didn’t seem like a hassle at all for them.

What was a hassle though, was choosing the game that they were going to play for the night. Luckily enough Justyn was quick to suggest one. 

“Let’s play UNO™!”

“Are you sure about that?” Cole questioned if this was a good idea, but the others nodded. 

Everyone nodded, but little did they know the consequences of playing UNO™ with customs. 

It would take almost forever to finish, but that didn’t stop them. 

The night seemed like it would go on forever, as it was hitting 12 midnight, things were starting to get... _ fun _ .

_ Fucking hell _ , Jerry thought as he tried to come up with a solution to counterattack Raya. She was the one who was winning, and the only person with one more uno card in their hand. If he pulled a seven, then they could switch hands. 

Being on the side of his luck, he got the 7 draw, and smiled. 

“I’m sorry Raya, but I’m going to have to pull this on you. He clicked on his 7, and the entire team was shocked.

“Holy fucking shit!” exclaimed Mae and Cole.

“He didn’t…” Justyn laughed into his mic.

“Fuck you!” 

And there it set, Jerry clicked on the bright uno button, and another lucky thing happened. Right after that turn, Mae accidentally set down a reverse card, and the color of the card was red.

Which so happened to be Jerry’s last card. 

You could hear the sound of an angry keyboard mash, right after that got played.

“I’M SO SORRY AZURA!” 

“YOU TRAITOR!” 

The chat box was going absolutely crazy, sending so many emoticons in a matter of minutes. 

“Heeeey look at the chat! Everyone is saying  _ ‘Noname did such a pogger move` _ !” 

“It was well thought out though, and was very lucky.”

“He’s the winner for the night! Good evening and good night everyone!” 

Everyone cheered, except for Raya.

“I  ** _literally_ ** was about to win.” At that point, Cole turned off the stream since they had already ended for the night. “

Yeah, but I pulled a good move. So good game well played?” 

“Fine fine, but only for today. I’m going to get my revenge soon enough.” 

Just when they were about to turn off their electronics for the night, a ping showed up on their PCs.

** _`New Announcement: Grades for the 1st Term`_ **

When they saw the notification, a shiver went down their spines. 

Mae turned into a state of panic. “I failed my those exams dudes…I’m totally ready to get the one inducing slap from my mom to get my shit together..” 

“Same here” 

“Well, I mean..” Cole looked at his grades, scrolling and clicking each and every one of them. “Look, I got a decent score on this one.” 

“It’s a grade of mercy, that’s a passing score.” 

“But that is what makes it decent. If anything below that, I’d be doomed!”

Jerry didn’t look up from his phone, his face clearly started to show sweat, and very high levels of fright. 

“I should’ve studied the night before, and the whole week before exams..” 

“I think  _ all  _ of us should’ve studied. I mean, look at this..” Raya lifted her phone up for Jerry to see. “What kind of bullshittery is this? 12 out of 60?” 

“No one was ready for the questions, they were all too specific, and way too detailed.” Cole shivered, “But at least I passed my requirements.” 

“Ha, peasants.” Justyn whipped up his phone, and slid it to Mae. “Lookit.” 

“Justyn..it’s all…under 80..”

“Exactly.” 

“How were you able to achieve that?” 

“By the power of being lazy!” 

All of them laughed, somehow failing to realize that they are on the verge of a dropout. 

But, they had a backup plan. 

“We’re going to start the weekend like this, just lazing out and about?” 

“I mean, it’s the only way to relax after a bunch of exams thrown at our faces.” 

Everyone sighed, looking at the time. “It’s time for all of us to sleep, say we continue the conversation tomorrow?” 

“Definitely.” 

Little did they know, a roller coaster of events were going to happen to them in the year. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading Chapter 1! I worked a little hard on this due to finally being out of my writer's block, so I give you an original work!!
> 
> I'll try to write more as the school year progresses, hope I don't get blocked again :P
> 
> -King


End file.
